


Keep Running

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Chasing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirt - Freeform, Dom Loki, Dominant Loki, F/M, Forced Orgasms, Forced Sex, Hunted, Hunting, Mentions of Death, Predator/Prey, Prey - Freeform, Rape, Running, Trapped, game, mention of murder, predator - Freeform, sadistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Loki enjoys hunting Midgardians for sport now he is their ruler. But when he sees you, he decides to change it up a bit... Just for you.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/you
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	Keep Running

Your legs were burning in agony and your muscles screamed at you to stop, along with your lungs that were starting to struggle to give you enough breath as you ran.

But you needed to keep running. You HAD to keep running.

You couldn’t stop. 

Or Loki would catch you.

And you couldn’t let him do that.

Since taking over Earth, the King had an incredibly cruel and sadistic side of him. He loved to hunt for sport. But not animals, no...

Humans.

Everyone on Earth knew about this cruel game he enjoyed playing every few months. Not caring about a mortal life, taking it so easily from them. He would pick a handful of mortals and drop them into his _simulation world_.

It was a large building, the size of three football stadiums. It was set up like a forest this time, plenty of trees and even a running river through it. It was dark, not pitch black, but dark enough for your eyes to play tricks on you.

Loki would set the mortals loose in his _world_ and give them a five-minute head start to run or find somewhere to hide. He would then enter and start the hunt. Taking out his prey one by one, using one means or another to kill them. His favourite was getting up close and personal, using his dagger to take them out.

No one ever won the game, no one ever survived it. Loki was too cunning, too skilled and of course because he was a God, he never lost against the humans. He knew it, and they always knew it.

Which is why when your name was picked, you knew it was the end.

But it wasn’t going to stop you from trying to escape. Especially because Loki had set a different challenge for you. Which was a first.

The rule of the game was as long as you made it for an hour without being captured, you would be set free.

When Loki had laid eyes upon you during the line-up at the start, he’d taken an extra special interest in you. Eyeing you up and down like a piece of meat, gripping your chin between his fingers and looking down at you with a wicked smirk, you knew at that moment you were in trouble.

You weren’t running scared in-case he killed you… no. You were running because he said if he caught you, you were going to become his personal sex toy for the rest of your life or until he got bored of you, whichever happened first.

To make it more interesting, he said that you had to last the full two hours without him cumming inside of you _and_ without him making you cum. Once they both happened, you were his.

But he claimed he was a fair God and would give you a good chance at winning. So even if he caught you and started fucking you, if he hadn’t cum inside you AND made you cum by the time the alarm blared, then he would set you free. 

To make things more fun, Loki didn’t allow himself to use his Seidr. Simply using his stealth and speed to easily capture the mortals.

Every noise around you made you jump and panic. But you kept running around the forest, hoping to keep enough distance from him.

Some people opted to hide. But Loki always found them.

You knew you were the final one. You’d heard the screams for every other player that was with you as they were caught by your King _._ And to your horror, you came across a few of them in the aftermath.

After running for god knows how long, you couldn’t keep it up any longer. You started to slow, needing to catch your breath. You were so out of breath as you leaned against a tree, trying desperately to calm yourself down.

But that’s when you saw a flicker of green out of the corner of your eye. You hoped it was your eyes playing tricks on you, but you had a feeling it wasn’t. And you didn’t want to take that risk. So you forced yourself to keep moving.

Soon wicked laughter echoed around you as you moved through the forest, amongst the leaves and dirt scuffling against your trainers.

‘Do you _really_ think you can outrun me, pet?’ He chuckled. ‘Oh, but it is _so_ much fun chasing you. I do love to _play._ That’s why I left you for last _.’_ He growled.

That’s when you heard heavy booted footsteps coming after you. Glancing over your shoulder, you could just make out his gigantic silhouette. The horns from his helmet giving him away completely.

‘Run, run, as fast as you can, little girl. But you won’t get away from me.’

Letting out a scream of pure fear, you tried to run faster. The adrenaline and fear coursed through you, pushing you onwards further and further.

After a moment, it seemed that he wasn’t chasing you anymore. Surely you hadn’t been able to outrun him? You slowed to try and catch your breath again, it felt like you were going to pass out from lack of oxygen, you turned around to look for him but there was no sign.

Then you heard rustling from your right side. Looking over, you gasped as Loki leapt out from behind a tree and pounced for you. You tried to run, but he grabbed your arm, pulling you to a complete stop.

He wrapped an arm firmly around your middle, holding you back against his firm body. You tried struggling, kicking and screaming as he held you against him so easily. You felt his breath dance across your neck as he chuckled.

‘Caught you, little pet.’ He growled, then you felt a sharp blade press lightly at your throat. You whimpered and shakily raised your chin up a bit, making sure to not press into the dagger.

‘P… please…’ You sobbed, fear flowing through you.

Loki inhaled your scent, enjoying the smell of your fear wafting off of you. But as he moved his hand holding the dagger, you closed your eyes tightly, expecting the worst. He was the God of lies after all. You wouldn’t be surprised if he changed his mind and killed you instead.

But instead, he sliced downwards and cut at your top. You cried out and tried to struggle, but the blade moved back up to your neck in warning. ‘Careful, pet. Don’t want me to cut you, now do you?’ He smirked and pressed his lips to your shoulder.

You were then surprised as he let you go, but it was only momentarily. As when you tried to run forwards, he grabbed your upper arm and hauled you down to the ground on your back. Your head hit the dirt, you tried instantly to push up to get away but he pushed you down at your chest.

With his free hand, he sliced away at your clothes until they simply fell away from your body. You continued squirming, trying to get free. Your legs and arms flailed about weakly beneath him, just making him laugh at your feeble attempts.

He forced your legs apart and you cried out when he smacked your cunt, unwillingly making your legs widen even more. He moved between them, so you weren’t able to close them around him.

You knew this was it. You were done. You had no idea how long was left, time had completely escaped you once the game had started.

But suddenly you remembered his terms. He not only had to cum inside you, but he had to make _you_ cum as well. You knew that wouldn’t happen, there was _no way_ you would get aroused by this assault. So all you had to do was endure his rape, then you would be set free.

Expecting Loki just to shove himself into you, you held your breath and waited for the painful intrusion as you closed your eyes. But your eyes flew open and a scared squeak came out when he started stroking you gently down there, he was looming over you from between your legs, grinning wickedly.

‘You are delightful, pet. I am going to enjoy this beautiful quim of yours. And I can’t wait to hear the noises you make as you cum.’ He purred and surprised you by wrapping his hands firmly around your thighs as he lifted your lower body up off the ground and he bent down at the same time, pulling your cunt up to his face.

You started thrashing around now, realising he was going to be trying everything to make you cum. As soon as you felt his warm breath on you, you knew this wasn’t going to be easy.

His tongue delved between your folds, lapping at you hungrily. He growled and moaned, sending the vibrations across you. His tongue swiped up across the hood of your clit, sending a small jolt through your body.

You started trying to scramble backwards, away from him. But he moved with you, his mouth clamped firmly on your cunt. His tongue like the devil as it swirled around your clit, slowly getting it to peek out from hiding, becoming more and more sensitive under his broad licks.

Grabbing a handful of dirt and twigs, you tossed it at him in hopes it would stop him. But in return he moved his head to the side and bit your inner thigh, hard. You cried out in pain as you felt his teeth sink into you, making you bleed.

‘Behave. You’re going to be mine whether you like it or not.’ He snarled before moving back to your delightful cunt.

After feasting on you like a wild animal, until you were dripping wet and soaking his chin, he stopped before making you cum. You wondered if he thought he’d done it already, with how embarrassingly wet you’d become…

Smacking his lips, he winked at you as he put your bum back down on the ground. When he let go of your thighs, you took this opportunity to try and get away once more.

You scrambled backwards and turned around onto your hands and knees, about to stand up, but he was quick to mount you from behind. Knocking your upper body back down and your face into the dirt.

As you tried to get away, he sank his teeth into the back of your neck. Making you howl in pain as he bit you just as hard as on your thigh, maybe harder. It kept you pliant and submissive beneath him as he rubbed his cock up and down your slit.

With a growl, his cock breached your wet cunt and he slid into you with alarming ease for the size of him.

‘Nooooo! Please, no!’ You cried out, tears falling down your face into the ground beneath you.

Loki grabbed hold of your hips and pulled you up more as he rammed fully into you, forcing your body to yield to his daunting presence within you. He could feel your soft walls spasming around him, getting accustomed to his length and girth.

‘Ohh, pet. You feel even better than I imagined.’ He said as he let go of your neck, allowing you the opportunity to try wriggling away. But with his cock lodged deeply inside you, his fingers gripping your hips, you had no chance at all of getting away even an inch.

He pulled back, then with a deliberate and firm thrust, he was fully sheathed inside you again. You cried out, this time in some pleasure. His cock felt so good inside you, but you did your best to ignore the pleasure that was rapidly rising. You couldn’t cum, then he would win. All you had to do was wait until he’d had his release. And hope you could hold off until the alarm.

But Loki didn’t seem like he was in a rush. He took his sweet time fucking you deep and slowly into the dirt. His heavy weight on top of you was too much, you could barely breathe as he pushed you flat down to the ground and drove himself into you.

You could tell when he was getting closer. His thrusts became more rapid, shallower. Like he wanted to remain as deep as he possibly could. He was almost there. Part of you hoped that when he was to cum inside you, that would be it over. He would be too tired to think about making you cum, forgetting about the terms.

‘Ohhh yes!’ Loki roared from behind you as he thrust rather hard and stilled. You could feel his cock throbbing hotly inside you, his sperm rushing into you and coating your insides.

You very nearly came from the warm feeling as he filled you, but you managed to hold off.

But not for long…

Loki remained inside you, panting against your shoulder.

As you tried moving a little, he chuckled lowly and tightened his hold on your hips.

‘Oh no, little pet. You haven’t cum yet.’ You felt dread run through your veins at his words as he raised you up slightly, the movement made you clench around him reluctantly. 

You let out a sob. But it became worse when he slid a devious hand underneath you, down between your thighs. And he started rubbing over your sensitive clit, that was flushed out from the size of his cock.

As he started stroking over it, he began lazily thrusting into you again. Your sobs soon turned into quiet whimpers, which then became moans as he brought you right to the edge.

‘You _will_ cum for me, pet. You are going to become my little toy. I will keep you sheathed on my cock, warming me for hours upon hours whenever I want. Cumming all over me continuously. You will be at my beck and call, every second of every day. And I will force orgasms upon you whenever I want.’

‘ _I will ruin you_.’ He nipped at your earlobe and then it was all over for you.

You came so hard on his cock, squeezing the life out of him as you soaked his cock.

The sound of the alarm signalling the end of the game blared out into the forest, making you jump slightly. You felt your heart sink, you had been _so_ close…

Loki chuckled darkly and grabbed a fistful of your hair, yanking your head right back so he could look at you from above as he thrust into the sticky wetness of your cunt again, adding even more as he moaned, eyes fluttering slightly.

‘Ohhh yes, pet. You are going to be the perfect little cock slut for me.’ He grinned wolfishly.


End file.
